


WE INTERRUPT YOUR DASH FOR A BRIEF FUSION FIC

by Phosfate



Category: Cabin Pressure, Supernatural
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Gerti - Freeform, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE INTERRUPT YOUR DASH FOR A BRIEF FUSION FIC

"Look, I'm _sorry,_ Douglas, but no. CAA guidelines clearly state that the Captain picks the music, and the First Officer shuts his cakehole."

This has been a brief fusion fic.


End file.
